One Hundred and One Dalmatians (franchise)
101 Dalmatians}} | books = | novels = | short_stories = | comics = | graphic_novels = | strips = | magazines = | films = | shorts = | tv = | atv = -present) }} | tv_specials = | tv_films = Descendants (2015) | dtv = 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) | plays = | musicals = | games = | rpgs = | vgs = | radio = | soundtracks = One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) | music = | toys = | footnotes = Series had sneak peek airings in 2018 before its official debut in 2019. * Work contains characters based on those from this franchise. }} }} One Hundred and One Dalmatians (also known as 101 Dalmatians) is a media franchise that commenced in 1961 with the release of the titular theatrical film. It is often associated with Disney, though not all media related to this property have been released by that company. Books the series was based on Dodie Smith's books were the source material for the franchise. ''The Hundred and One Dalmatians'' The Hundred and One Dalmatians, or the Great Dog Robbery is a 1956 children's novel by Dodie Smith about the robbery of the titular family of 101 Dalmatian dogs. ''The Starlight Barking'' The Starlight Barking is a 1967 children's novel by Dodie Smith. It is a sequel to The Hundred and One Dalmatians, although it has not been used as source material in any films in the franchise. Animated films ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' One Hundred and One Dalmatians, often abbreviated as 101 Dalmatians, is a 1961 British-American animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney based on the novel by Dodie Smith. The 17th Disney animated feature film, it was originally released to theaters on January 25, 1961 by Buena Vista Distribution. Dalmatian Pongo is tired of his bachelor-dog life. He spies lovely Perdita and maneuvers his master, Roger, into meeting Perdita's owner, Anita. The owners fall in love and marry, keeping Pongo and Perdita together too. After Perdita gives birth to a litter of 15 puppies, Anita's old school friend Cruella De Vil wants to buy them all. Roger declines her offer, so Cruella hires the criminal Badun brothers to steal them – so she can have a fur coat. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (also known as 101 Dalmatians: The Animated Sequel) is a 2003 British-American direct-to-video animated adventure musical comedy-drama film produced by Disney Television Animation, and released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on January 21, 2003. The film is the sequel to the 1961 Disney animated film 101 Dalmatians. A scrappy puppy tries to rescue his siblings after evil Cruella kidnaps them. Live-action films ''101 Dalmatians'' 101 Dalmatians is a 1996 British-American live-action family comedy film written and produced by John Hughes and directed by Stephen Herek. It is the second adaptation of Dodie Smith's 1956 novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians produced by Walt Disney Pictures following the 1961 animated adventure comedy film of the same name. The film stars Glenn Close as the iconic villainess Cruella de Vil, and Jeff Daniels as Roger, the owner of the 101 dalmatians. Fashion designer Anita and computer-game writer Roger meet, fall in love and marry along with their dalmatians Perdita and Pongo. The dogs' puppies are kidnapped by Anita's boss Cruella De Vil, who is stealing young dalmatians to make the coat she has set her heart on. Pongo and Perdita set out to find and rescue all ninety-nine pups from their captors. ''102 Dalmatians'' 102 Dalmatians is a 2000 British-American live-action family comedy film directed by Kevin Lima in his directorial debut and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 1996 film 101 Dalmatians and stars Glenn Close reprising her role as Cruella de Vil as she attempts to steal puppies for her "grandest" fur coat yet. Among the puppies she plans to use are the children of Dipstick, a son of Pongo and Perdita. Glenn Close and Tim McInnerny were the only actors from the first film to return for the sequel. In this all-new comedy tale set three years after the first film, Cruella De Vil is released from prison on good behavior vowing that she will have nothing to do with fur ever again. She, however, cannot keep this promise and is soon plotting another "fur-ocious" scheme to get her ultimate Dalmatian coat. ''Descendants'' Descendants is a 2015 American live-action musical television film based on the lives of the children of various Disney heroes and villains when they attend the same prep school. Ben, the teenaged son of King Beast and Queen Belle, invites the exiled children of defeated villains to attend a prep school with the heroes' children, among them Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil. Spin-off ''Cruella'' On September 30, 2013, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that Disney is planning a live-action Cruella de Vil film titled Cruella with Andrew Gunn and Glenn Close as producer and executive producer respectively. Screenwriter Aline Brosh McKenna most known for writing The Devil Wears Prada was set to write it for Disney. On January 6, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Kelly Marcel, who wrote the script for Saving Mr. Banks and Fifty Shades of Grey will instead write the film. On April 25, 2016, it was confirmed that Emma Stone accepted the titular role. On December 14, 2016, it was announced that Marc Platt will also produce the film while Alex Timbers is in negotiations to direct it, which will be an origin story set in the 1980s. It's scheduled to be released on December 23, 2020. Television series ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' 101 Dalmatians: The Series is an animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation in association with Jumbo Pictures, and ran from 1997-8. It is based upon the 1961 Disney animated comedy feature and its 1996 live-action remake. 101 Dalmatians: The Series follows the adventures of the numerous puppies. Three puppies in particular – Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig – are the main focus of the show along with their friend Spot, a chicken who wants to be a dog. ''101 Dalmatian Street'' 101 Dalmatian Street A new TV series entitled 101 Dalmatian Street was in the works by Disney. Set in 21st-century London, it follows the adventures of Dylan (a descendant of Pongo and Perdita) and his stepsister Dolly as they care for their 97 younger siblings. After airing sneak peeks in 2018, the series officially premiered in March 2019. Video games ''101 Dalmatians Print Studio'' (1997) 101 Dalmatians Print Studio is a part of the Disney's Print Studio series of games released by Disney Interactive. ''Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians'' (1997) Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians is a point-and-click video game released by Disney Interactive for the PC. It retold the plot of the 1996 live action film through an animated storybook with interactive games, and songs. ''101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor'' (1997) 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor is a computer game created by Disney Interactive. The game was based on the 1996 live-action movie, although the character designs were based on the animated film. ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' (2000) 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue is a video game based on the live-action Disney film 102 Dalmatians. It made its debut in 2000 on the Sega Dreamcast and Sony PlayStation. ''102 Dalmatians Activity Center'' (2000) 102 Dalmatians Activity Center is a part of the Disney's Activity Center series of games released by Disney Interactive. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003) 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Is an action-adventure/platforming game based on the film of the same name. It was developed by Digital Eclipse Software, Inc. and published by Eidos Interactive for the PlayStation platform. It was released on November 20, 2003 exclusively in North America. Cast and characters 101 Dalmatian Street is not listed below as it features its own completely separate cast of characters. Music ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' soundtrack The One Hundred and One Dalmatians soundtrack was released in 1961. References Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Media franchises introduced in 1961 Category:Children's film series Category:Disney animated film series Category:Children's animated films Category:Adventure films by series Category:Comedy films by series Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated film series